This invention relates to a fishing lure attachable to a line for bass fishing and having a barbed hook for insertion in a plastic worm, and a flexible coiled spring swiveled thereon and spacedly related to the hook for threadedly embedding in an end of and to anchor the worm thereon and prevent its dislodgment when taken by a fish.
While it has heretofore been proposed to provide barbed hook fishing lures with hula skirts and other appendages thereon and attaching plastic worms thereto, such as those represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. to Shindler 2,618,094, Woolfe 2,765,572, Thomas 3,143,824, Konomos 3,293,790, Messler 4,060,928, and Carpenter 4,094,087, none of these lures have been satisfactory for bass fishing because of the savage manner in which a bass takes and jerks the bait usually dislodging the hula skirts and plastic worms therefrom and resulting in its escape.